PrunellexSonia - Premier jour
by Fantasiette
Summary: Sonia Elakhan débarque au Journal de Spirou dans l'espoir d'obtenir un poste dans la bande dessinée. Elle va rencontrer Spirou et Fantasio, ses futurs meilleurs amis, et surtout Prunelle, qui deviendra l'homme de sa vie...
1. L'entretien

**I. L'entretien**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Elle ne devait pas se planter. Les éditions Dupuis, la rédaction du journal de Spirou, chroniqueuse d'art, une petite rubrique pour elle toute seule...Une belle, trop belle opportunité. Quand elle avait vu l'offre dans le journal, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour candidater. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle avait passé sa robe la plus sobre : noire comme ses cheveux, évasée aux genoux, décolleté élégant et chaste, le tout complété par une jolie veste gris perle. Pour tout bijou, un fil transparent avec une petite perle grise autour du cou, et deux boucles d'oreilles assorties.  
Alors qu'elle attendait, droite comme un piquet, assise dans le couloir qu'on lui avait indiqué, son angoisse était pénible à supporter et surtout à calmer. Une grosse boule lui tordait l'estomac, et elle se retenait souvent pour ne pas partir en courant.

Alors qu'elle jetait un oeil à sa montre, un homme passa devant elle, et lui adressa un grand sourire:  
"Bonjour!  
- B...bonjour", répondit Sonia en répondant comme elle pouvait à son sourire.

L'homme était très grand, mince et musclé, vêtu de manière décontractée mais très élégante. Il avait une chevelure blonde tirée en arrière dont s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, mais ce furent ses yeux qui frappèrent Sonia. Il avait deux grands yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le turquoise, et un regard espiègle, mais gentil. Il passa son chemin et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Sonia attendit quelques minutes encore, et l'homme repassa devant elle, les bras chargés de photocopies. Cette fois, il s'arrêta:  
"Vous vous sentez bien, Mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il.  
- Heu...oui, oui, tout à fait", répondit Sonia en respirant difficilement.  
Le grand blond fronça les sourcils, puis s'assit à coté d'elle.  
"Pardonnez moi d'insister, mais vous êtes toute pâle. Qu'attendez-vous? »

Sa voix était grave, douce et expressive.

« Je suis Sonia Elakhan, et j'ai un entretien aujourd'hui pour le poste de chroniqueuse d'art."  
Le visage du grand blond s'éclaira:  
"Oh, mais alors tout s'explique! Ma pauvre, vous avez l'air complètement paniquée. Allons, détendez vous, vous verrez, tout va bien se passer", dit il en déposant ses dossiers à terre pour tapoter doucement le dos de la jeune femme.  
"Facile à dire, répondit elle, néanmoins rassurée par ce contact, rien à faire, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'angoisse."

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et partit d'un grand rire qui fit vibrer sa longue et svelte gorge:

"Alors je suis bien tombé. Vous voulez que je vous tienne compagnie en attendant, pour vous rassurer?"  
Sonia se tourna vers lui, et fut surprise de constater dans les yeux du jeune homme que sa proposition était sincère.  
"Oh je... je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans votre travail...  
- Que dites-vous là… C'est avec plaisir." Dit le blond en souriant.  
Sur ces mots, il se leva et disparut de nouveau au coin du couloir, plantant là ses photocopies et Sonia, qui crut un instant qu'elle était tombée sur un fou.

Mais son coeur se remplit de reconnaissance lorsque l'homme revint avec deux gobelets fumants. Il en tendit un à la jeune femme avec un clin d'oeil:  
"Rien de mieux qu'un bon chocolat chaud pour se détendre avant un entretien. Enfin, « bon »... aussi bon que cette bonne vielle machine le permet, disons!  
- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, vous devez être une sorte d'ange tombé du ciel, dit Sonia en souriant timidement, serrant le gobelet dans ses mains.  
- Du tout. Je suis simplement passé par là moi aussi, et j'ai horreur de voir une jeune personne comme vous angoisser toute seule. »

Il se rassit, se tourna vers elle, croisa ses longues jambes, posa son coude sur le mur et sa tête dans sa grande main, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

"Alors, dites-moi Sonia, d'où venez-vous? Quel vent téméraire vous amène dans cette maison de fous ?"  
Décidément, elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec cet homme étrange mais si gentil.  
Toutefois, lorsqu'elle commença à parler, le blond nota quelle avait du mal à respirer. Aussi, il la coupa:  
"Ola, ola….Sonia, détendez-vous et buvez-moi ce chocolat », dit-il en riant.  
La jeune femme sourit et but une gorgée revigorante et rassurante.  
« Là, maintenant faites-moi le plaisir de respirer à fond…. Voiiiilààà…. Maintenant, voulez-vous que je me retourne et que je me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus vous intimider ? »  
La proposition était si spontanée et si ridicule que Sonia ne put s'en empêcher: elle éclata de rire, et plaça sa main devant sa bouche. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit:  
"Aaaaaaaah, j'aime mieux ça. Votre rire est adorable, il réchauffe mes vieux os!  
- Oh, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça, répondit Sonia en gloussant.  
- Tenez, devinez", dit le blond en la fixant d'un air malicieux.

Sonia le regarda attentivement. Ses yeux étudièrent les petites rides aux coins des prunelles rieuses de son interlocuteur, les fines tâches de rousseur sur ses tempes et ses joues, son grand front couronné de mèches d'or, sa mâchoire fine et légèrement anguleuse, ses grandes oreilles, son long nez…

"Mmmmh je dirais trente cinq?" Dit-elle timidement.

Le blond ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'agoniser, tenant son cœur comme s'il avait été sauvagement poignardé :  
"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgggh... Mille tonnerres, je suis assassiné, fauché en plein vol, pulvérisé en une myriade d'éclats de verre..."  
La jeune femme s'esclaffa de nouveau, cette fois plus franchement, et le blond lui adressa un nouveau regard affectueux, attendri par son rire.  
"Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée, je suis nulle pour deviner les âges! S'excusa Sonia.  
- Non, à vrai dire vous n'étiez pas si loin. J'approche effectivement de la trentaine, feignit-il de soupirer. Bon, et vous, laissez-moi deviner… »  
Il la scruta un moment, et son regard intelligent et perspicace fit rougir la jeune femme.  
« Vous avez vingt-trois ans », lâcha-t-il, sûr de lui.  
Sonia tapa dans ses mains en souriant :  
« Bravo, vous êtes plus doué que moi !  
- On appelle ça l'expérience, ma chère. »

Sonia gloussa et but une nouvelle gorgée. Le blond l'observa, puis revint à la charge :  
« Allons, parlez-moi de vous. Je veux tout savoir. Et n'ayez pas peur, vous savez, je parais un peu bizarre comme ça, mais je me soigne, et en plus je suis on ne peut plus homosexuel et fou amoureux du reste, donc je n'ai aucune idée tordue derrière la tête. »  
Sonia éclata de nouveau de rire, et cette phrase eut raison de ses dernières défenses. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait si bien avec lui, si en confiance. L'intérêt qu'il lui portait était sincère, pur, sans aucune ambiguïté. C'était de la pure gentillesse, de la solidarité. Décidément, elle sentait déjà que cet homme allait devenir son ami.  
« Je prépare actuellement un master 2 en bande dessinée à Riveroyale, lui dit-elle, d'un ton assuré.  
- Oh vraiment ? Sur quel sujet travaillez-vous ? S'enquit le blond.  
- Je poursuis mon travail de l'année dernière sur un dessinateur rakhistan contemporain assez peu connu, mais un homme au talent extraordinaire, calligraphique, et en même temps… Insaisissable. Il est tellement érudit, tellement cultivé que son art ne cesse de s'enrichir de multiples influences, qu'elles soient chinoises, persanes, japonaises…  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Ziyad el-Shâ'er, dit-elle dans un persan mélodieux. Ça veut dire Ziyad le Poète. Je vous montrerai son travail si vous voulez, c'est bluffant.  
- Avec très grand plaisir, Sonia, répondit Fantasio en souriant affectueusement. Je remarque que vous avez un bel accent. Vous parlez persan ?  
- Un peu, je m'y suis remise quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur cet artiste, dit Sonia en souriant modestement.  
- Vous avez des origines orientales, si je ne m'abuse ? demanda le blond poliment.  
- Oui, je suis moi-aussi d'origine rakhistane, et le Persan est la langue officielle de ce pays.  
- Tout s'explique, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Et donc, vous avec fait une licence de… ?  
- Une double licence en fait, arts et lettres, avec une partie pratique. »  
Devant l'air un peu perplexe du blond, la jeune femme développa.  
« C'était un cursus à la fois en histoire de l'art et en littérature, avec des ateliers d'arts plastiques et d'écriture.  
- Oh je vois, vous êtes donc également une artiste ? dit le jeune homme avec un enthousiasme qui n'échappa à Sonia.  
- Oh, je crois qu'artiste est un bien grand mot… Disons que… J'ai essayé de toucher un peu à toutes les formes d'expression artistique. Ca… Disons que ça m'a surtout aidé à… hem. A surmonter certaines périodes difficiles. »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, et elle but une longue gorgée de chocolat pour cacher son trouble.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain trop personnel et, apparemment, délicat. Les yeux de la jeune femme se perdirent en effet dans le vague, et une ombre passa dans son regard si rieur une seconde plus tôt. Le blond recourut donc de nouveau à son arme la plus puissante : l'humour.  
« Si vous me dites que vous faites de la musique par-dessus le marché, je change de bord et je vous épouse. », dit-il de sa voix grave.  
Le trouble de la jeune femme s'évanouit comme une bulle de savon, et son rire cristallin retentit de nouveau dans le couloir :  
« Mon dieu, vous seriez bien malheureux avec moi ! Mais oui, à vrai dire, je chante….Un peu… Enfin, j'ai pris quelques cours de chant lyrique…, répondit-elle timidement.  
- Mais dites-moi, avez-vous le moindre défaut, à la fin ? »  
Sonia rit de nouveau, et cette fois, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, qu'elle essuya en fermant ses grands yeux.  
« Oh, seigneur, arrêtez de me faire rire, je vais avoir une tête épouvantable à l'entretien…  
- Rassurez-vous, je suis certain que vous leur plairez à tous points de vue. En tout cas, si j'étais la personne avec qui vous aviez rendez-vous, je vous embaucherais tout de suite. »  
Sonia, touchée, leva des yeux reconnaissants vers lui :  
« Vous êtes vraiment adorable, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ces douces paroles.  
- Mais non, je ne dis que la vérité. Vous êtes de toute évidence une jeune femme brillante et cultivée, vous êtes adorable, et vous êtes bourrée de qualités artistiques.  
- Oh, seigneur, voulez vous cesser vos flatteries… », Gloussa Sonia en rougissant violemment.  
Le blond sourit avec tendresse :  
« Encore une fois, c'est sincère.  
- Merci… Vous... »

Elle hésita. Le blond la regarda d'un air encourageant :

« Vous savez, ce poste me tient vraiment à cœur… Il faut vraiment que je sois prise », dit-elle en adressant au blond un regard d'une ardeur étonnante, presque désespéré.

Le blond posa son gobelet au sol, et prit les deux mains de Sonia dans les siennes. Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux, verts, de la jeune femme, il lui dit :  
« Je vous promets que vous serez prise. Faites-moi confiance. Avec qui avez-vous rendez-vous ?  
- Heu... un homme avec un très joli nom… Un certain Monsieur Fantasio.  
- Ah ! Ce bon vieux Fantasio ! », Rit le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
Sonia finit son gobelet :  
« Vous le connaissez-bien ? »  
Le blond gloussa, mais sourit de manière énigmatique.  
« Mmmh c'est une bonne question. Je pense le connaître assez bien en effet, bien qu'il ait lui-même du mal à se cerner parfois.» Répondit-il.  
La curiosité de Sonia fut piquée.  
« Quelle position a-t-il ici exactement ?  
- Il est co-rédacteur en chef. Mais il est aussi journaliste-reporter pour le Moustic, un autre journal local, avec Spirou.  
- Comment est-il ? demanda-t-elle, pressante.  
- Vous voulez dire physiquement ?  
- Non, plutôt son caractère. Est-il gentil ? Autoritaire ? Sévère ? Psychorigide ? »  
Le blond partit d'un grand rire, puis soupira :  
« Eh bien Sonia, je pense que c'est à vous de me le dire. »

Et il la regarda d'un air insistant. Sonia lui rendit son regard, perplexe.

Et alors, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit.

Elle poussa un petit cri et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'épouvante :  
« Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas possible… ! Ne me dites pas que…. Vous ETES monsieur FANTASIO ?!  
- A votre service, et appelez-moi Fantasio, je vous en prie, Melle Elakhan. Je suis véritablement charmé de faire votre connaissance, répondit Fantasio, car c'était bien lui, en baisant courtoisement la main de Sonia.  
- Mais… Oh seigneur, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?!  
- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, ma chère », répondit Fantasio en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A ce moment, un homme bien plus jeune, et d'une beauté scandaleuse, secouant sa crinière rousse, sortit comme par enchantement du tournant du couloir :  
« Bon, ça y est ? Tu as fini de traumatiser cette pauvre jeune femme ? » Demanda-t-il.  
Fantasio se retourna et sourit :  
« Sonia, je vous présente Spirou, le grand patron, mon meilleur ami, mais aussi l'homme de ma vie.  
- Fantasio…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de précision soit approprié dans le cadre d'un entretien d'embauche, le rabroua Spirou.  
- Mais l'entretien est terminé », dit Fantasio en souriant à Sonia.

La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux écarquillés. Elle se leva et balbutia :  
« Oh… Oh seigneur, je suis tellement navrée… Quelle idiote… J'ai passé une demi-heure à glousser comme une dinde stupide… Et… Oh mon dieu, et je vous ai donné trente-cinq ans…. J'ai…Oh, j'ai tout raté….»  
Elle plaqua de nouveau sa main devant sa bouche, horrifiée, et Fantasio se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle parut si triste et vulnérable que Fantasio en fut troublé, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, il lui prit de nouveau la main, y déposa un nouveau baiser chevaleresque, et lui parla avec tendresse et douceur.  
« Allons, allons, calmez-vous, Sonia, je vous rappelle également que vous m'avez dit que j'avais un joli nom. Ensuite, votre rire ferait fondre le cœur le plus endurci. Enfin, vous n'avez rien raté du tout, au contraire. J'ai passé un excellent moment en votre compagnie, sincèrement. Vraiment, vous avez été merveilleuse. N'est-ce pas, Spirou ?  
- Oui, je confirme, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous m'êtes tout à fait sympathique, acquiesça le rouquin.  
- Parce que vous avez tout entendu ?! », S'écria Sonia, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Spirou et Fantasio se regardèrent, et Fantasio prit un air penaud.  
« Ma chère Sonia, je vous dois des excuses, commença Fantasio. En fait, dès que nous avons reçu votre candidature, nous étions quasiment certains que vous étiez faite pour le poste. Nous avons donc décidé avec Monsieur Dupuis de vous rencontrer, mais c'était surtout une question de formalités. Spirou et moi avons été chargés de vous recevoir. Mais en vous voyant assise là, sur votre banc, l'air tellement angoissé alors que vous aviez déjà gagné, j'ai eu envie de faire le maximum pour vous détendre. J'ai donc dit à Spirou d'attendre derrière le mur, pendant que je vous faisais passer l'entretien l'air de rien. Et j'étais sérieux quand je vous disais que j'étais persuadé que vous plairiez à la personne qui vous recevrait, puisque je vous adore déjà !» conclut Fantasio en la gratifiant de nouveau de ce sourire affectueux qui rappela à la jeune femme la merveilleuse demi-heure qu'elle venait de passer.  
- Ne nous en veuillez pas, Melle Elakhan, dit Spirou d'une voix douce, vous savez, quand Fantasio a une idée derrière la tête, il est quasiment impossible de l'y faire renoncer ! »

La jeune femme les regarda à tour de rôle, et retrouva confiance dans leurs regards bienveillants. Alors elle sourit timidement :  
« Je dois dire que vous m'avez eue royalement, Monsieur Fantasio, vous êtes un excellent comédien.  
- Vous me flattez, Sonia. Et appelez-moi Fantasio, nom d'une pipe.  
- Et moi Spirou, je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Sonia, dit Spirou avec un grand sourire en serrant la main de la jeune femme.  
- De même, Monsieur… heu, Spirou. C'est un plaisir.  
- Bon, Sonia, passons dans mon bureau voulez-vous, dit Fantasio d'un air faussement pompeux. Je vous ai promis que vous auriez le poste, et il est à vous, vous êtes toujours intéressée ? »

La jeune femme resta sans voix.

« Je prends ça pour un oui », gloussa Fantasio.

Spirou et Fantasio l'entraînèrent dans le bureau de Fantasio. Là, ils la firent asseoir et Fantasio entreprit de lui rappeler le poste pour lequel elle avait candidaté.  
«Vous savez que l'histoire de l'art est en passe d'être enseignée dans les collèges et les lycées. Dans cette optique, nous avons décidé au Journal d'inaugurer une nouvelle rubrique : l'art pour les jeunes, en gros. Ce serait une rubrique d'histoire de l'art expliquée aux jeunes publics. Au vu de votre formation, vous nous avez semblé parfaite pour ce poste. En outre vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez musicienne, or des petits topos ponctuels sur l'histoire de la musique sont aussi en cours de réflexion. Voilà. Cela vous intéresse toujours ?  
- Je…Honnêtement, c'est Noël pour moi, Monsieur….heu, Fantasio ! »  
Spirou et Fantasio rirent de bon cœur :  
« Bon, tant mieux ! dit Fantasio.  
- Nous avons aussi pris en compte le fait que vous soyez étudiante : nous vous proposons donc un contrat de vingt heures pour commencer, précisa Spirou, aménageable selon vos disponibilités. De toute façon la rubrique n'est pas encore lancée, il faut d'abord en concevoir la structure et le fonctionnement, puis choisir une trame, une sélection de sujets… Donc vous ne serez pas seule au départ, nous nous verrons souvent pour en discuter. Enfin, si vous avez le moindre problème avec les horaires, on pourra toujours trouver un moyen de s'arranger.  
- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, dit joyeusement Fantasio. Des questions, Sonia ? »  
La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, puis sourit :  
« Non… Je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux ! »  
- Dans ce cas…. »  
Fantasio lui fit signer les contrats, puis il se leva, et lui serra la main :  
« Bienvenue chez Spirou, Melle Elakhan.  
- Bienvenue, Sonia, renchérit Spirou en lui serrant la main à son tour.  
- Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Sonia en rougissant comme une pivoine.  
- Alors ne dites rien, et suivez le guide, je vais vous présenter l'homme pour lequel vous travaillerez le plus souvent », dit Fantasio en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
« Quand à moi, Sonia, je vous abandonne, j'ai à faire, mais nous nous reverrons vite ! lança Spirou.  
- Très bien Spirou. Et….Merci, merci infiniment.  
- Merci à vous, et par pitié, ne vous forcez pas à rire à toutes les plaisanteries vaseuses de mon cher et tendre, dit le rouquin en souriant malicieusement à Fantasio, insistant sur les trois derniers mots.  
- File, saleté, répliqua Fantasio en lui rendant son sourire, j'ai enfin trouvé une personne capable d'apprécier mon humour si délicat. »  
Spirou leva les yeux au ciel et sortit en gloussant :  
« Nom de nom, j'aurai tout entendu. »


	2. La rencontre

**II. La rencontre**

Fantasio était un vrai moulin à paroles, se dit Sonia, alors qu'elle trottinait aux côtés du grand blond qui parlait en faisant de grands gestes, ponctuant certaines de ses phrases par ce grand rire qui semblait résumer tout son être.  
« Je vais vous présenter à Léon Prunelle, qui est l'autre co-rédacteur en chef. Disons que c'est lui le vrai rédacteur en chef, car il est là à plein temps. Moi, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis à cheval entre le Journal et le Moustic, donc je ne suis pas là tous les jours. Prunelle sera donc votre principal supérieur.  
- Comment est-il ? demanda Sonia, ne me dites pas que c'est encore vous. »  
Fantasio éclata de rire :  
« Excellent, dit-il en gratifiant Sonia d'un sourire radieux. Non, promis, plus de blagues. »

Ils arrivaient à l'étage du bureau de Prunelle quand ils entendirent ce dernier.  
« Rotudju ! C'est pas encore prêt, ça, Lebrac ?!  
- Oh mollo Prunelle, je fais ce que je peux tu sais !  
- Ben accélère mon vieux, à ce rythme là le Journal ne sera plus un hebdomadaire mais un SECULAIRE, ROTUDJU DE ROTUDJU ! »  
Sonia jeta un regard inquiet à Fantasio qui sourit et posa un grand bras protecteur sur son épaule :  
« N'ayez pas peur. Il a un sale caractère, comme moi, mais au fond, c'est un agneau. Il va vous adorer. »  
Prunelle sortit en claquant la porte, et poussa un grand soupir, puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt en tombant nez à nez avec Fantasio.  
« Prunelle, mon vieux, voici ta nouvelle chroniqueuse d'art ! » lança Fantasio d'un air enjoué.

Léon Prunelle baissa les yeux vers Sonia, qui rougit sous son regard. Apparemment plus âgé que Fantasio, il devait approcher de la quarantaine. Bien que plus petit que Fantasio, il restait plutôt grand, et il était mince et bien proportionné. Mais surtout, il émanait de lui une aura qui troubla Sonia jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Une impression de force, d'autorité, de sérieux, avec sa chevelure d'un noir corbeau rejetée nonchalamment en arrière, ses épaisses lunettes noires, sa mâchoire carrée soulignée d'un collier de barbe noire. Il avait un cou fin mais aux muscles très marqués, des épaules carrées, un torse qu'elle devinait assez puissant. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, ainsi que la pilosité sombre et abondante de ses bras et de son torse.

Tout chez lui respirait la virilité et la force, et là encore, Sonia fut frappée par son regard. Ses yeux noirs étaient très doux, gentils, et même timides, bien qu'il essayât de le cacher.

Le masque d'irritation qu'il avait en sortant du bureau se dissipa d'un coup, un trouble passa dans ses yeux, et il serra la main de Sonia en balbutiant :  
« Je…Enchanté, je m'appelle Léon Prunelle. Vous êtes Sonia Elakhan, je présume ?  
- A..Absolument. Je suis enchantée, monsieur Prunelle. »  
Fantasio les regarda d'un air espiègle et calculateur, puis tapa dans le dos de Prunelle :  
« Je te la laisse mon vieux, fais la visiter, présente lui tout le monde, moi je dois être à Champignac dans deux heures.  
- De…de quoi ? Tu t'en vas ?, demanda Prunelle, une lueur de panique passant dans son regard.  
- Eh oui mon grand, mais je te fais confiance va, je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de notre nouvelle recrue ! »

Léon ne dit rien, mais rougit.

Fantasio se tourna vers Sonia, et lui serra de nouveau la main :  
« Sonia, ce fut réellement un plaisir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ma petite plaisanterie.  
- Pas le moins du monde, Fantasio, j'ai passé un merveilleux moment.  
- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Passez une bonne journée, et à lundi ! »

Sur ces mots, il prit congé, riant sous cape de la tête de Léon, car il savait que le brun était très mal à l'aise face à une jolie femme. Et Sonia était diablement jolie.

Sonia et Prunelle restèrent face à face pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des siècles à Sonia, puis Léon s'éclaircit la gorge :  
« Hem… vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés à trouver ? demanda-t-il en regrettant immédiatement la platitude de sa question.  
- Du tout, du tout…, répondit Sonia en souriant timidement, contente qu'il ait brisé le silence.  
- Vous habitez dans le coin ?  
- Oui, enfin à une vingtaine de minutes en bus.  
- Ah… très bien, très bien… » répondit Léon.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme, qui ne s'en aperçut pas car elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et son souffle était court. Elle était tétanisée par l'effet qu'il lui faisait, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Prunelle remarqua que Sonia était tendue, ce qui apaisa un peu son trouble : attendri par sa timidité, il accrocha à son visage un sourire qu'il voulait bienveillant.  
« Bon, allez, suivez-moi, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire, comme ça vous m'en direz un peu plus sur vous. » dit-il.  
La jeune femme sourit mais garda les yeux baissés. Prunelle laissa échapper un petit rire :  
« Allons, respirez, Sonia, et vous pouvez me regarder, vous savez, je ne mords pas ; Je vous avoue un truc…. Je suis à peu près aussi timide que vous. »  
Ses paroles furent très efficaces, et Sonia leva les yeux vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Léon eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique en plein cœur, mais il tâcha de n'en laisser rien paraître. Et lorsque Sonia lui adressa un sourire franc et innocent, il sentit son cœur s'emplir d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps.  
« C'est vrai ? Vous êtes timide ? demanda-t-elle avec des yeux d'enfant.  
- Grands dieux, oui, en tout cas beaucoup plus que ce mariol de Fantasio, répondit Léon en riant.  
- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très drôle, dit Sonia.  
- Que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il parlait de plaisanterie ? Qu'a-t-il osé vous faire ? » s'enquit Léon en l'entraînant dans le couloir.  
Tout en marchant à ses côtés, Sonia qui se sentait un peu mieux, lui raconta la farce de Fantasio. Léon leva les yeux au ciel :  
« Rogntudju, c'est tout lui ça. Je suis navré, dit-il en la regardant avec sollicitude.  
- Oh non, ne le soyez pas, c'est de très loin le meilleur entretien d'embauche que j'ai passé. Il a une manière vraiment très particulière de mettre les gens à l'aise. Je pensais être une sorte de cas désespéré… »  
Léon partit d'un rire franc, et Sonia rosit de bonheur.  
« Oh non, croyez-moi Melle Elakhan, je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez. »

Ils se regardèrent, et la douceur qui animait les yeux de Prunelle réchauffa le cœur de Sonia. Il lui fit visiter les principaux espaces de la rédaction, tout en l'amenant à parler d'elle. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait dit à Fantasio, parlant timidement, courtoisement, mais les yeux intéressés de Prunelle l'encourageaient. En apparence, il semblait assez différent de Fantasio : il était beaucoup plus réservé, moins excentrique, plus mystérieux quelque part. Alors qu'elle considérait déjà Fantasio comme un ami, elle ne savait pas encore très bien comment se positionner par rapport à Prunelle, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Sa proximité la troublait, et elle se sentait bien avec lui, tout en étant mal à l'aise. En plus, contrairement à Fantasio, Prunelle tâchait de garder sa position de supérieur. Il était excessivement poli, plus professionnel, et seuls ses yeux trahissaient son humanité profonde et sa gentillesse.

Bientôt, Léon eut fini de lui montrer les locaux.  
« Voulez-vous que je vous présente vos collègues ?  
- Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît », répondit Sonia en se tordant légèrement les mains.  
Léon lui sourit d'un air bienveillant, touché par son attitude.  
« Alors suivez-moi. »  
Tout en discutant, ils remontèrent les escaliers, lentement, comme si quelque chose les empêchait d'aller plus vite, comme s'ils voulaient prolonger cette discussion à la fois timide et agréable. Sonia sentait son cœur qui battait rapidement, et ses joues semblaient être en feu.  
Prunelle commença par lui présenter Lebrac. Il frappa à la porte et entra :  
« Lebrac….  
- Prunelle, je t'ai déjà dit que je faisais ce que je pouvais.  
- Je sais mon vieux, je sais, je veux juste te présenter quelqu'un » répondit Léon.  
Yves Lebrac, le dessinateur du journal de Spirou, était un jeune homme à l'air décontracté et calme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage fin d'où sortait un long nez. Lorsqu'il vit Sonia, il délaissa son chevalet et vint lui serrer la main :  
« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Yves Lebrac.  
- Enchantée, Sonia Elakhan, répondit Sonia avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est notre nouvelle chroniqueuse d'art, tu sais, expliqua Léon en contemplant Sonia sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Ahh, oui, super ! Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer ! »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, notamment des recherches de Sonia, car il s'avérait que Lebrac connaissait Ziyad el-Sha'er, et l'admirait beaucoup. Alors que la jeune femme commençait à parler avec ferveur de ce sujet qui la passionnait, Léon ne dit rien, et resta un peu en retrait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, mais cette jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent. En plus d'être d'une beauté intimidante, avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa peau hâlée, ses immenses yeux verts et ses dents blanches qui étincelaient à chaque fois qu'elle souriait ou faisait retentir son rire cristallin, elle avait quelque chose de…touchant.

Il finit par sortir de ses pensées, et se rapprocha des deux jeunes gens :  
« Hem… Excuse-moi Lebrac, je te l'arrache, j'ai encore plein de monde à lui faire rencontrer.  
- Pas de souci ! On reparle de ça lundi, Sonia ?  
- Avec plaisir, Yves, bonne soirée ! »  
Prunelle et elle sortirent dans le couloir :  
« Il est très sympathique ! dit Sonia, enjouée.  
- N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Léon en souriant.  
La visite continua, et Prunelle présenta Sonia à l'ensemble de l'équipe, dont Monsieur Dupuis lui-même qui accueillit chaleureusement la jeune femme, se disant content de la voir rejoindre le Journal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Gaston, voisin de celui de Prunelle, celui-ci se tourna vers Sonia :  
« Hem… Melle Elakhan, je dois vous prévenir. Gaston Lagaffe est un jeune homme assez….particulier.  
- Comment cela ? s'enquit Sonia.  
- Eh bien…. Disons qu'il porte bien son nom. »  
Sonia rit.  
« Oh, vous savez, à ce compte, c'aurait très bien pu être mon nom aussi… »  
Léon pouffa de rire, et l'espace d'un instant, l'homme qu'il était reparut sous le masque de sérieux qu'il s'efforçait de garder face à Sonia :  
« Je suis sûr que vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même…. Enfin… Entrons ».

Il frappa et ouvrit la porte, et tous deux se retrouvèrent enveloppés dans une sorte de brouillard bleu parfumé à la violette.  
« Teuheu…Teuheuu, toussa Prunelle. Lagaffe ? Lagaffe, rogntudju, mais que faites-vous encore ?!  
- C'est toi Prunelle ?! demanda une voix de jeune adulte.  
- Qui diable voulez-vous que ce soit ?!  
- Tu tombes bien ! J'ai mis au point une nouvelle recette de morue à la violette ! »  
Sonia eut un haut le cœur.  
« Rogntudju…. Lagaffe, si je n'étais pas accompagné, vous pouvez être sûr que je me ferais un plaisir de balancer cette nouvelle recette satanique par la fenêtre !  
- Bôôaaa…., protesta mollement Gaston quelque part dans le brouillard.  
- Gaston, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, alors je vous attends dans le couloir, car je ne voudrais pas qu'elle contracte un cancer du poumon avec vos….clowneries, et je mets le « l » pour rester poli. Magnez-vous. »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa Sonia par la main, et ce contact lui causa une nouvelle décharge dans le corps. La main de la jeune femme était douce et fine, et tenait presque toute entière dans la sienne…

« Venez, Melle Elakhan, sortons d'ici », dit-il pour justifier son geste.

La jeune femme toussa et le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, Prunelle relâcha la main de la jeune femme, et celle-ci respira à grandes goulées :  
« Seigneur…  
- Oui… comme vous dites…. », râla Prunelle en croisant les bras, attendant Gaston.  
Ledit Gaston finit par sortir du bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Boh alors mon Prunelle, tu as vraiment le nez délicat !  
- Taisez-vous, rogntudju. Voici Sonia Elakhan, votre nouvelle collègue ».  
Gaston posa ses yeux gentils sur Sonia, qui lui sourit en retour. Il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de dix-neuf ans, il était grand et maigre, avec les épaules voûtées et une épaisse tignasse de cheveux bruns qui lui cachaient à moitié les yeux, faisant ressortir son nez proéminent.  
« Salut Sonia ! Je suis content de te rencontrer !  
- Moi aussi, Gaston.  
- Tu ne veux pas goûter à ma morue à la violette ?  
- Heu…. », hésita Sonia.  
L'idée même lui retournait l'estomac, mais elle n'osait pas le lui dire. Elle jeta alors un regard embarrassé à Léon, qui vola à son secours, sans ménagements.  
« Non, Lagaffe, Melle Elakhan ne tient pas à mourir les yeux révulsés d'horreur, et moi non plus. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de virer tout ça de votre bureau, et de vous occuper du COURRIER EN RETARD ! s'écria-t-il.  
- M'enfin !  
- Parfaitement ! Je reviens dans une heure Gaston : gare à vous si votre bureau n'est pas impeccable d'ici là, rogntudju ! »  
Il se tourna vers Sonia :  
« Mademoiselle, après vous », dit-il en l'enjoignant à s'engager plus avant dans le couloir.

Sonia sourit à Gaston, et obéit à Léon. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer dans un bureau tout au fond du couloir.  
« Voici votre bureau », dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en allumant la lumière.  
Sonia entra et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais il y avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin : une grande fenêtre, un ordinateur, deux placards et même une bibliothèque. Léon l'observa avec une certaine anxiété. Puis Sonia se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant :  
« C'est parfait », dit-elle.

Léon la regardait avec un air si intense derrière ses lunettes noires que Sonia rougit. De nouveau intimidée, elle se détourna vers la fenêtre et fit semblant de regarder dehors. Son cœur se remit à battre, et son souffle se refit court. Surtout lorsqu'elle sentit le journaliste se rapprocher et se placer à côté d'elle. Encore, elle fut abasourdie par le magnétisme que dégageait cet homme, et par l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Après un long silence, Léon prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers elle :  
"Voilà, vous savez tout. Vous avez des questions?  
- Non...non, tout est limpide. Je suis heureuse de travailler ici.  
- Ne parlez pas trop vite... vous allez voir, le rythme est assez serré."  
Sonia baissa les yeux, penaude, et Prunelle se sentit subitement mal :  
"Mais on survit hein! Ne vous faites pas de souci... Je parais souvent un peu stressé et grognon, mais on s'y fait... enfin j'espère", dit il en ayant un petit rire d'excuse, laissant de nouveau apparaître sa timidité.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, embarrassés, puis Léon soupira.  
"Voila voila..., dit il, gêné, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
- Oh, sursauta Sonia, je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir tellement de travail, je suis désolée de vous avoir pris tant de temps!  
- Oh non, non, ne croyez pas cela, je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir."  
L'espace d'une seconde de folie, Prunelle eut envie de lui offrir un café, mais la peur et la timidité l'en empêchèrent. Toutefois, il tâcha de trouver une excuse pour rester plus longtemps avec cette femme si exquise.  
"Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner?" Demanda-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux et professionnel.  
Un peu surprise par ce refroidissement apparent qui contrastait nettement avec la proposition, Sonia hésita puis sourit:  
"Heu... avec plaisir, monsieur Prunelle.  
- Appelez-moi Léon", se dit Prunelle en n'osant le dire à voix haute.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, et Prunelle tint la porte d'entrée à la jeune femme. Le soleil la frappa de plein fouet, faisant danser des reflets bleutés dans sa longue chevelure noire et miroiter sa peau dorée. Elle ferma les yeux et offrit son visage aux rayons incandescents, laissant à Prunelle le loisir d'admirer son cou délicat. Sa beauté lui causa de nouveau cet étrange pincement au cœur, et il détourna le regard.

Sonia se tourna vers lui, et lui tendit une main téméraire et un peu maladroite, en le regardant furtivement dans les yeux:  
"Bon eh bien à lundi, monsieur Prunelle, et merci pour tout, vraiment."  
Léon lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne, s'émerveillant une fois de plus de sa finesse.  
"A lundi, Melle Elakhan." Dit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme rougit à son contact, puis se détourna et s'en fut dans la rue.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle poussa un long soupir et posa une main sur son coeur qui battait d'une manière très suspecte. Elle ferma les yeux, et comprit.

Cet homme t'attire comme un papillon devant une lampe.

« Non… Non, c'est ridicule. Ce n'est que le premier jour….Et puis tu ne peux décemment pas tomber amoureuse de lui… C'est ton supérieur, il a au moins quinze ans de plus, et par conséquent, il ne voudra jamais de toi. Surtout pas de toi…"

Ruminant ces sombres pensées, elle baissa la tête, soudain attristée.

Mais si elle s'était retournée à ce moment là, peut-être aurait-elle compris à quel point elle se trompait ; droit comme un i, Prunelle n'avait pas bougé.

Troublé, perdu dans ses pensées, il la regardait s'éloigner de son pas chaloupé.

Dans son cœur, une puissante étincelle venait de s'allumer.


End file.
